


Whatever you like

by Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Зимняя Фандомная Битва (wtf-kombat) 2016</em><br/><em>Спецквест. Задание: Сокровищница (локация).</em><br/>Стив в очередной раз попадает в больницу.<br/>Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: всё плохо. сердечный привет команде тлена.  
> Примечание: отношения не соответствуют крайним точкам спектра асексуальности.

Больница. Опять больница.  
Голова ватная, в ушах звенит, мысли путаются... конечности ощущаются невнятно.  
И ничего не болит.  
Говорил же им уже — не надо накачивать его по макушку тяжёлыми наркотиками.  
Врачей, конечно, можно понять. С современными техническими возможностями, а так же с возможностями лично Старка, не нужно бояться, что запас лекарств подойдёт к концу, а забота о пациенте включает в себя обеспечение комфорта без боли.  
С другой стороны, разве часть эффекта сыворотки не расходуется на выведение препаратов?..  
Не получается сосредоточиться. Ладно. Пока он постарается запомнить ощущения и расскажет о них врачам. Может быть, это поможет точнее рассчитать дозу в следующий раз.  
Эх, Роджерс, посмотри на себя, ещё из больничной койки не выбрался, а уже рассчитываешь попасть сюда снова.  
Баки разозлится...

Прикосновения влажные, тёплые и приятные. Кажется, его купают. Обтирают большой мокрой салфеткой.  
Каким-то странным образом это напоминает ему о днях до войны. Тёплых летних днях, когда всё было относительно хорошо. Их было немного, — то одно, то другое, — но они были.  
Они с Баки сидели рядом и целовались.  
Конечно, он надеялся найти ту самую и сделать её счастливой. Конечно же, отношение Баки к окружающим его девушкам характеризовалось фразой «не упускай момент».  
Но это — это было совершенно другое. Медленные, ленивые движения губ и языка. Никакой похоти, никакой другой причины, кроме того, что им хотелось просто побыть рядом.  
В полутёмной комнате Стиву казалось, что яркое летнее солнце светит ему в спину. Греет, не обжигая.

Ох как Баки разозлится.  
Как в прошлый раз, когда Стив вытащил из-под взрыва офицера Гидры.  
Баки тогда так и не зашёл к нему в палату. Приходил каждый день и смотрел через окно. А накинулся только в Башне, когда Стива выписали.  
— Куда ты лез, полудохлик? — прошипел Баки ему в лицо.  
На это Стив мог только в изумлении поднять бровь. Серьёзно, «полудохлик»? Баки и сам понял абсурдность именно этого выпада, отступил на шаг и продолжил громче:  
— Но Стив. Но там же был миллиметраж, согласись. Чистое везение. Какого чёрта?  
Если говорить честно, фокус удался не столько и не сколько на рефлексах, а скорее на большой охапке удачи. Но офицер уже давал показания и вообще оказался очень полезен.  
— Я просто увидел окно и воспользовался им, Бак. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Я здесь, я уже в порядке.  
— Я так испугался, — прошептал Баки совсем другим тоном. Его лицо застыло в нейтральном выражении, как теперь бывало, когда он переживал сильные эмоции.  
Стив обнял его.  
— Мне так важно, что ты говоришь мне это. Я с тобой. Ты со мной.  
Баки обнял его в ответ.

Над головой кто-то говорит, но не получается сложить слова в фразы.  
Смешно.  
Руки, кажется, чувствуются лучше. И голова начинает болеть, пусть пока и едва заметно.  
О чём бы ещё подумать, пока не пришло время окончательно просыпаться?..

Большую часть ночей Баки и Ванда спят в одной постели.  
Ванда сейчас вообще незаменима для Баки. Она поставила какие-то барьеры в его голове, отделила Баки от влияния Гидры, или что-то типа того — они с Сэмом потихоньку распутывают этот клубок смертельно опасных змей.  
Конечно, у Баки с Вандой сформировались _какие-то_ отношения. Стив поддержит любое решение друга.

Баки нашёл его на кухне однажды ранним утром. Он дрожал. Подошёл близко, дышал между шеей и плечом, но не обнимал. Стив не шевелился.  
— Мы... целовались? Когда-то. — спросил наконец Баки.  
— Да, — просто ответил Стив.  
— Но не...  
— Нет.  
Баки помолчал ещё немного.  
— Я сомневался... воспоминания это или.  
Стив чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Баки в лицо, и тогда Баки поцеловал его.  
Осторожно, медленно, словно хотел распробовать.  
Они ничем больше не соприкасались, и Стив не решился коснуться первым, но через некоторое время Баки сам вжался в него, обнял за талию, положил голову на плечо. Стив прижал его плечи к себе. Баки больше не дрожал.  
— Легче?  
— Намного, — кивнул Баки.  
— А Ванда...  
— Это она подтвердила, что воспоминания настоящие. А я не мог поверить.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Стив, обнимая ещё чуть-чуть крепче.  
И, через некоторое время:  
— Можешь целовать меня, когда захочешь.  
Прошла ещё пара минут, когда Баки ответил тихо:  
— И ты меня. Тоже.  
Огромное яркое летнее солнце грело-горело прямо в груди у Стива.

Что же такое случилось, что он здесь так долго — два дня? три? больше?  
Рядом кто-то говорит, и хватит уже расслабляться, пора открывать глаза.

Внезапно оказывается, что он не лежит в кровати, а сидит в маленьком кабинете перед столом, из-за которого на него смотрит... доктор? Мужчина средних лет с бородкой и в очках.  
«Иван Сергеевич», — читает он надпись на бейджике.  
— Очень хорошо, — говорит доктор, — я вижу, что вы со мной. Расскажите, что случилось.  
— Я... — В горле очень сухо. — Я прыгнул с пятого этажа...  
И... что? Должно же было быть что-то ещё. Взрыв? Память не слушается.  
— Это довольно опасно, прыгать с такой высоты, — спокойно говорит доктор. — Почему вы это сделали?  
— Внизу было чисто, а у меня хороший баланс. Значительные повреждения были маловероятны, а незначительные я регенерирую. Наверное, вы не знаете, я...  
— Подождите, — говорит доктор.  
Стив кладёт руку на стол и вдруг _замечает_ её. Она тонкая. Где-то даже изящная.  
Нет.  
Только не отказ сыворотки. Только не отказ сыворотки.  
Доктор поднимает прямоугольник, лежащий на столе, и он оказывается зеркалом.  
Из глубины смотрит девушка. Очень худая и бледная. Губы сухие, тёмные волосы забраны в косу.  
— Вы помните ваше имя? — спрашивает доктор.  
— Меня зовут Настя, — медленно говорю я. В зеркале губы девушки шевелятся. — Конечно, я помню.  
— Скажи, что произошло, — говорит доктор, но я уже закрываю глаза. — Постой, Настя, подожди...  
Но зачем?  
Всей суете внешнего мира я предпочту уютную темноту моей черепной коробки. Именно здесь находятся самые главные мои сокровища. Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях.  
В следующий раз я буду жить мир, в котором Стив и Баки по-настоящему любят друг друга.  
А может быть тот, где Стив и Баки — заклятые враги, и о их сражениях слагают легенды.

Меня нет.


End file.
